In 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Program) WCDMA (wideband code division multiple access) technology used for communication between a 3G RAN (radio access network) on the one hand, i.e. a so-called UTRAN (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System or UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network) including a NodeB and a (controlling) RNC (radio network controller), and a UE (user equipment) device (such as a mobile phone but also other kinds of devices equipped for cellular communication) on the other hand, it is advantageous to have different ways of specifying an attribute of the communication between the NodeB and the UE device.
A relatively complex example of triggering an attribute of the communication between a NodeB and a UE device is triggering (setting) a power level to be used by the UE in the UE to NodeB transmissions. In other words, in the case of power control, what is triggered is one or another level of power. Another, simpler example is triggering redundancy in data being exchanged between a NodeB and a UE. The prior art provides mechanisms for controlling power level and transmitter antenna diversity, but it is advantageous to have other, new ways to do so.
For some attributes, the triggering (enabling or disabling) should be controlled by the RNC, not the NodeB. In other cases, it is advantageous to have the NodeB control the triggering, perhaps using information received by UE devices, and also perhaps controlling an attribute according to guidelines or limits imposed by the controlling RNC.
Thus, it would be advantageous to have a new way (mechanism) by which to trigger (enable or disable) attributes used in (or governing) communication between a RAN and a UE device, and in particular, a way that would allow control or guidance by an RNC as well as local control by a NodeB.